


Coincidences

by NalaNox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mentions of family issues, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: //TAGS WILL BE UPDATED WITH NEW CHAPTER\\Yule; a time to get together with family, but you don't get along with family and decide to spend it at a bar. Wallowing in pity, a man joins you at the bar. Drinks lead into a one-night stand with a mysterious man who you don't know the name of nor will he tell.You gain a new job and find out more about the man you spent one night with months prior.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Female Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Coincidences

Yule was a terrible time for you, abandoned by your family, not like it was the perfect nuclear family they tried to be. You sat at the bar and looked to the elf working it. 

“Another one,” you said with a monotone voice. 

Magically another shot of fire whiskey sat in front of you along with a glass of cola. A large sigh left your lips and you downed the shot, savouring the wonderful warmth as it fell down your throat. You took a sip of the cola in front of you, ridding your mouth of that alcohol taste. 

In your peripherals you noticed a black figure a few feet down the bar, you looked over and saw an emotion so close to your own, you watched as he pulled his shoulder length black hair behind his ear as he ordered something out of ear shot. His black eyes looked to you briefly and you gave a polite smile. 

He turned his eyes away and to his drink, downing the shot quickly, you watched the way he grimaced but ordered another straight after. 

“Are you done staring?” his words fell from his mouth stingingly cold. 

You could only turn your lips upwards, “I’m curious that’s all.”

You felt the alcohol reach your fingertips and lips making them numb. 

“Would it not be more curious that a woman is here alone on Christmas day?” 

You almost burst out laughing then and there, but you kept it light, almost like laughing a joke you made within, “possibly, I think both is just as curious, as to my reasons and your own.” 

He just glared at you, and you waved to the elf, another whiskey appeared and you downed that as soon as you held it between your fingers. 

“I plan to get drunk this Yule,” you said as you once again savoured that warmth in your throat, “want to accompany me?” 

You watched as a myriad of emotions raced over his face, first surprise, then a frown, and lastly settling on a small smile. 

“I have nothing better to do,” his voice was no less cold. 

You held up two fingers to the elf and he magically placed 2 shots of the whiskey in front of you, you handed one to your newest companion, he stood a few steps closer and only then you noticed the cape that covered his shoulders and almost touched the ground as he walked. 

His lanky hand reached for the shot, only briefly touching your own. 

You held up the shot, “fuck Yule,” with a large smile. 

He seemed to smile at that and looked over you before lifting the shot, “fuck Yule.” 

The both of you downed the whiskey, you enjoying the warmth and he beginning to cough from the alcohol. You laughed and offered your cola, he quickly grasped it and took two large gulps. 

“Merlin,” he huffed. 

“It’s brilliant once you get used to it,” you smiled apologetically. 

“I don’t think I would ever get used to something like that,” he chuckled. 

Moments passed as you talked about how much each of you disliked Yule, but there seemed to be a silent promise between you and this man in black that there were no names and no history. 

An hour had passed and you drank a few other drinks, during the time you chatted, the both of you becoming more smiley, laughing more, and opening up more than you thought your sober self would ever do so. 

You had learnt that he was a teacher, he wouldn’t tell you where but it was not like that it was hard to guess. There was only one wizarding school near England. 

He learnt your occupation and you accidentally released your first name while imitating a co-worker telling you off for something incredibly minor. 

Eventually you felt the need to rise from the stool you sat at, he stood alongside you. 

Your legs felt like jelly as you stood, “oh no,” you laughed. 

“What is it?” his voice seemed so much more lighter, the cold of it slowly fading as time went by. 

“My legs,” you laughed, “they can’t seem to hold me up.” 

He reached for you, “then allow me assist.” 

Then he seemed tall, and you could feel how thin his hands were through your thick, wool jumper. His arms held steady around your waist as you stood and there was a sudden thickness between you, and he leaned down and you leaned your head up, lips came together, so tentatively, like either of you were so unsure. 

The longer your lips lingered on his, the sure-ness of the whole situation sat comfortably in you. More confident, you parted your lips and felt his tongue caress them and you met him between each other as your kiss deepened. 

He pulled away and you noticed his pale skin turned red from the alcohol and from the public display you both had put on. 

You felt a groan of disapproval leave your throat and you felt your face warm as he looked around, “I have a room rented.” 

“I really need to get out of here,” you looked to him with a smile, “with you of course.” 

He smiled, it seemed genuine. Holding you tightly, taking you seriously about your legs, holding you close and up. You didn’t contest at all. You felt secure against him despite his thin frame. It felt like the walk was no more than a few steps before he kicked the door open before ushering you inside. 

You had found your feet and wondered in the simple room free of his hand around your waist but his touch lingered like he had refused to let you go even in the simplest of touches. You twirled and laughed, the alcohol was slowly wearing off, and he laughed with you. 

He pulled you by the waist stopping any motions and rested you against his frame once against. You looked up to him through your eyelashes and tucked his straight, black hair behind his ears, taking in his long features. You pulled yourself up and planted a kiss against his thin lips. 

He leaned into you and you pulled back, and he looked at you with a raised eyebrow, you smiled somewhat cheekily, and reached for the cord that tied his black robe to his form. Deftly undoing it, and it dropped to the ground. Then you began at his buttons, quickly removing them yet with a soft caressing touch. You brought your hands to the last button on his coat and lingered there near the belt of his trousers. He shimmied the coat from his arms and quickly removed the white top beneath it, throwing it over his head. 

You were left breathless at his half-nakedness, you ran your hands down his thin frame, the scattered places of hair on his chest and stomach. You traced down from his collarbone down past his navel, stopping at the belt of his trousers. You looked to his face and saw the red that caressed it.

“Can I?” it was a simple question, and he nodded fervently. 

With a quick hand, the buckle of his belt was removed and then the button on his trousers, then as you reached for the zip, you noticed how tight it was against him, almost like it was ready to pop. You gently rubbed against his hardness and he groaned and bucked into your hand. You pushed the zipper down and watched as his trousers fell to his knees. He wore grey pants, his cock poked against them, you pulled his pants around his hard cock, setting it free and you looked at it appreciatively, he wasn’t thick but he was decently long. 

You quickly wrapped your hands around it, he sucked in a quick breath and you looked up at him as you opened your mouth and placed your warm breath against his knob. His cock throbbed and his eyes looked at you with lust. 

“Please,” was all he could say, he placed his hands in your hair and rubbed your scalp, not wanting to push but to encourage you to place your lips round him. 

And so you did. 

You wrapped your lips around his knob and caressed your tongue around him. He groaned and closed his eyes, you brought his length further into your mouth. You held your lips comfortably at around the halfway mark, and you used your hand to rub the neglected length as you began to bob. 

Every few time you would sink further, his knob reaching the back of your throat, before pulling back. You loved the noises he made, every groan and whimper made you increasingly wet. You took it slow, this wasn’t the main event. You placed your free hand to his balls and gently caressed them and his gooch. He bucked into your mouth, you pulled back and sucked heavily on his knob them pulled back. 

“Why?” he whimpered and looked down at you with wide eyes.

You kissed up his stomach, along his neck, and then against his lips. Your lips caressed his ear as you spoke, “I want you to be inside me.” 

He inhaled a breath quickly and he pulled back, only getting out of his pants and bending down to his coat grabbing his wand. Without a word, he swished and your clothes vanished from your body and folded themselves to the side. Suddenly naked he pulled you to him, skin on skin, his wand against your back as he held you. His lips pressed against yours and then his tongue and your tongue tasting each other. Panting against each other. 

He pushed you backwards, not allowing you to leave him. He helped you to the bed, and you backed yourself up to the pillows and he knelt between your legs. He pulled a leg up and kissed along your calf and then thigh, letting your heel rest on his shoulder, his lips got so close to your wet labia, you bit your lip and felt yourself throb at the thought. He bent down and placed his lips and then tongue against you, you moaned as you watched his feast against you, his fingers placed with your wet entrance as his mouth focused on your clit. 

You brought your fingers down and wrapped them in his hair, he moaned against you, the vibrations hitting you. You gasped, you loved how vocal he was. It was incredibly erotic, hearing the way he moaned and whimpered as you pleasured him and while he pleasured you. 

With a gentle hand against his cheek, you held his pulled his head up to look at you. You felt the need to be filled. 

“Come here,” you said. You led his face to your own and his lithe body laid against your own. He had to arch his back only slightly to rest his cock against you. Still hard and hot. 

You made out with him and pushed your hips to grind along his cock, he pushed his hips against you in time with your own and your tongues within each others mouth. His breath hot, and you could smell the alcohol on it. Your vagina grew more slick, his saliver along with his precum and your own wet making it so slippery, his knob poked at your entrance and you gasped as it entered you for a moment. 

A soft “sorry” left the man’s mouth and you just shook your head, craving for it. 

“Please,” you said, “put it in.” 

Immediately as you spoke the words, he moved his cock to your entrance and thrust his hips forward. You wrapped your legs around him, pushing him further within you. It had been too long, you moaned as he stretched you. There was nothing more wonderful than feeling a hot, hard cock deep within you. It brought you satisfaction in a way you couldn’t quite describe. 

Slowly, and with a strained breath, he moved within you. You both moaned and vocally appreciated the way each other felt. He began moving faster and harder, you encouraged him by moving with him and pulling your legs tighter for him to get deeper. Your hands moved to his head and he leaned up against you. You looked at him deep in his dark eyes and he looked at you just as deep. You felt something connect between you and you fell into the moment. 

There was nothing but this dark haired man and you fucking. You kissed him hard, as he pounded against your pussy. He angled his hips and grunted as he tried to hit the spot, you smiled and clenched yourself around him, he took a quick breath and his hips stuttered. 

“Are you going to cum?” your voice steady but your body needy. 

He nodded, not willing to say a word. 

“Cum inside me,” you commanded. 

You watched his eyes go wide and his hips began to thrust with renewed vigor. The sound of flesh slapping together and your moans was vulgar but arousing. 

He moaned loudly, cursing as his hips threw itself deep and he pulled back, he watched as his cock emptied itself into you. 

Once he had finished, he lowered himself down and kissed you so gently and almost lovingly. He smiled wide and soft and there was a look there you hadn’t expected to see on his face. 

He pulled his soft cock out of you and reached down and began to circle your clit. 

“I should return the favor,” he told you. 

You smiled and nodded but gasped as his fingers worked you up. You held onto his wrist and encouraged which way to please you the easiest. Your other hand grasped at him, trying to bring him closer once again. He kissed you passionately, and kept a steady pace on your clit. 

“Close,” you warned him between your hard breaths and the kisses. 

You could feel the build up within you and you focused on it, thinking of how you still have his cum within you and how good his cock felt. How you only met him tonight, how much of a whore you were letting him do it to you. 

The build up finally got to its climax, you threw your head back and tried to escape but he held strong, riding along with your orgasm. Your toes curled and you yelled as you came against his hand. You panted and shook in waves as you felt soft kisses along your jaw and neck. 

You panted as your orgasm left you with waves of shakes and tired limbs. He removed his hand from your clit and softly rubbed your ribs and chest with his finger tips. You smiled and looked to him. 

There were a thousand questions you’d wished to know, but you knew they would never be answered. As your eyes closed, you felt the familiar wave of magic as he cleaned you then warmth of blankets as he placed them on top, then his arm around you waist holding you against him. 

You knew he wouldn’t be there when you woke, so you enjoyed the company while you had it and falling to sleep with ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
